Marauders: The Beginning Of An Era
by loonar cyclus
Summary: How did the Marauders met? What happened on their first day of school? What caused the Sorting Hat to put Sirius into Gryffindor and why is James so obsessed with brooms? Find out here!
1. Sirius and James

**This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. And I translated it myself, so I apologise if something sounds stupid or funny. Of course in the place where it shouldn't be funny or stupid. Anyways... Hope you like the story and hope you REVIEW it! Cause if there is no reviews, there is no new chapters! Enjoy then...**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor the Marauders, as everybody already knows, because this site is called and everyone knows what a fanfiction is.**

**On with the story... **

* * *

Sirius Black was lying on his bedroom bed, watching the ceiling, deep in thoughts. He wasn't in such a good mood, which was good because his mum hasn't yet forgotten his last prank. The one when he put prickly tongues in his brother Regulus's soup, so he had to recover from the stings two hours afterwards. It is truth that Sirius landed himself in detention for it, but it was worth it. Or at least he thought it was.

There was a knock on the door and the Black family's house-elf, Kreacher, entered the room. ''The Mistress wants to talk to you,'' he said, bowing deeply. ''Stupid little basted,'' he added in his beard.

''Tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes,'' Sirius answered, not taking much concern to his remark. ''When it's time to go,'' he added.

''But she wants you there immediately…''

Sirius got up and, doing it, he interrupted the elf. He passed him without the word and went down the stairs. Seemingly not noticing the house-elf heads, he went straight past them to kitchen. He sat on the chair and kept doing what he did till then-nothing.

An old witch with a malice look on her face entered the room. ''Do I always have to look for you personally when I need you for something?'' she referred to Sirius.

''It would be nice if you'd give me a special invitation along with that,'' Sirius snapped back. He knew that this little joke on her account will not do him any good, but he simply adored getting her mad.

''What's that tone you're using with me? You ungrateful little brat! All of us try so hard with you, and this is what we get in return? Don't you feel any shame!'' she continued.

''You're so good to me, my ass! I haven't seen better people in my whole life!'' he interrupts her.

''You little scumbag! Stupid brat! A disgrace for a wizard kind! You've got substituted in Mungo! You are not my son! You little bat! You're not even a wizard!'' she was screaming.

''Oh what an offence! It would be better not being a wizard than standing all this!'' Sirius was yelling now, too.

This was just too much for Mrs. Black. Her face circled in an ugly grimace. She reached in her green robe, pulling her wand out. But Sirius was ready. He ducked, assisted with reflexes gained in similar situations, and rolled under the table. The curse of Mrs. Black missed him and, while she was looking for him, wondering where he's left, Sirius quickly got out and ran towards the exit. He ran as fast as he could by the portraits of his family members to the broom cupboard on the next floor, where he hid himself. He soon heard fast footsteps and angry screams of his dear old mum. She passed by, and he waited a moment, only to get back to the kitchen. Sitting there, he realized he had only fifteen minutes till train leaves King's Cross, and he hasn't even gotten himself ready yet. He quickly raised and went back to his room.

Opening the door of his room, he immediately felt he has been hit by his mother's curse. The blow of the curse knocked him off to the opposite wall of the hall. He saw that his mother was lifting her wand in intention to curse him again. He moved from the spot where he was standing and yelled: ''There's only fifteen minutes left until the parting of the train! I'll be late!''

''That's not my problem, is it?'' Mrs. Black responded.

''What will people say if I don't come to Hogwarts this evening?'' Sirius tried again.

Mrs. Black stand there for a moment more with her wand in the air, but then she dropped it and left to the ground floor. ''We're not finished with this yet,'' she added as she passed.

Sirius left to his room and laughed victoriously. He congratulated himself on the fact that he managed to pass without bigger injuries. He looked himself in the mirror. He looked pretty handsome, with his black hair and gray eyes, but that impression was disturbing blood that kept coming out from his right nose drill at the moment. He entered the bathroom to wash that signs of his mothers' anger.

Still wiping himself with a towel, he went back to his room and started throwing things in his suitcase as fast as he could. He didn't have time to think about what else he needed and what he left here, and what he packed already. He knew that if he left something behind, he want be able to see it till next holidays. His mother definitely won't send him anything, but he didn't care about it now.

He quickly closed the suitcase and ran to the ground floor, where Mrs. Black soon came, to check on Sirius before she let him go to Hogwarts. She didn't have any intention to see him off. She felt astonishment as she saw Sirius in plain muggle jeans and a t-shirt.

''You are really out of your mind, aren't you?'' she said bewildered. ''YOU BASTARD! Go change yourself! What will people think when they see you like this? You shame! Go upstairs this instant!''

''I will be la…''

''What are you talking about being late! It will be your own fault if you come late! UPSTAIRS!'' she screamed, pointing her finger towards the stairs.

''Alright, alright. I'm going,'' Sirius said through his teeth as he angrily went back to his room. He entered and put on himself the first robe he came by when he opened the closed. It was a plain, gray robe. He knew that that old cow will complain again, but he really didn't want to be late.

In that moment the door of the room opened and Regulus, Sirius's ten year old brother came in. ''I heard mom getting angry with you again. Why?''

''And what do you want t know that for, you noisy little brat?'' Sirius snapped back. ''Get lost!''

Regulus didn't move a muscle. He could always do what he pleased. ''Mother is very angry with you. As a real Black you should consider behaving differently.''

''Mother's words,'' Sirius thought. ''And what do you mean by behaving differently?'' he asked Regulus.

Regulus opened his mouth to answer but in that moment their father called him from his study and he ran like his life depended on it. Sirius rolled his eyes. His brother was even more stupid than his parents. He jumped on their every word.

He finally went back to ground floor, ignoring a comment concerning his robe from one of the portraits. Mrs. Black wasn't entirely pleased either but, on Sirius's wonder, she let it pass.

'You have five more minutes,'' she said to him, clearly containing her anger with every effort she possessed. ''I will let you have a broom this time, but just try to be late,'' she threatened him, giving him an old Cleansweep three. ''and you won't put your foot in this house ever again.''

''Great! Then I'll try my best not to be in Hogwarts today,'' Sirius said sarcastically.

''GET OUT!'' Mrs. Black yelled so hard that Sirius ran as fast as he could trough the front door and onto the empty and dusty Grimmauld Place, followed by a pack of different jinxes and curses.

In the Potter house a real rush was in course. Potters only son was about to go to his first year on Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inmates were running up and down the stairs, colliding to each other so that stuff kept falling off their hands, which increased the general impression of chaos. The culmination came when James's aunt, for that was the boys' name, while trying to put his owl in its cage, fell and rolled over the steps to the first floor landing, hit by the bag of rat tails.

It seemed like no one noticed James in all that mess. Not that he cared much at the moment. Quite the contrary! He was happy about it because he decided to take some stuff with him to Hogwarts, and mom and dad surely wouldn't let him do it.

Grabbing his chance, he quietly walked pass his inmates who gathered around slightly knocked out aunt and opened the door next to them. He was in the room of his parents now. Not losing one moment, he instantly marched toward their wardrobe. He opened the first drawer- nothing. He turned over the second one trough and trough, but he hadn't found anything there, either. He searched the whole wardrobe in five minutes and then realized he won't find anything there.

He looked around the room. ''Dad surely new what I was up to,'' he thought. ''Ah, well. There's nothing left but to think about it for a moment.'' And he did. He sat on the floor next to the now fully disordered wardrobe and soon an idea came to his mind. He exited the room and went pass the staircase that was now empty, if one doesn't count rat tails, which no one probably had time to move out of the way. ''They must've moved to kitchen,'' he thought. He went pass a few more steps and came to a broom cupboard. He removed a loose floorboard and immediately found what he was looking for: a silvery invisibility cloak. He put the cloak on and went to his room.

He came in satisfied and went to his suitcase. He put the cloak in, covering it with other stuff that was already in there. He heard the noise that came out of his parents' room. ''The wardrobe,'' he thought. He picked another opportunity and went to the basement.

It was really good that he convinced his parents that he was afraid of that pathetic, old basement, for if he hasn't done it, he would be in doubt again, but this time about the place where his broom was hidden. The newest model- Nimbus 1000. He got it from his uncle for last Christmas, and now mother wouldn't let him to take it to Hogwarts with him, which he thought was preposterous. He didn't have any intention on letting her do that. He'll take it with him, one way or another.

With his Nimbus in hand, he was slowly coming close to his room. But when he opened the door, he didn't found the thing he was hoping for, which was an empty room. He came face to face with the last person he wanted to meet at the moment- his mother.

''James, what do you need the broom for?'' she asked him. She had shoulder length light brown hair and was usually nice, which is the fact she tried to hide at the moment.

''I wanted to swipe the floor with it,'' James retorted.

''Don't be stupid, James. You can't take the broom with you. Where did you find it, anyway?''

''On its spot,'' James said, ignoring the expression of incredulity on his mothers' face. ''Mom! I have to have a broom. Everyone will have it. I'll look like a real flobberworm without it!''

''Not all students will have a broom, as you very well know it, James Potter. So please stop arguing with me. Give me the broom!''

''Ok, ok… You win…'' he said, turning towards the exit.

''James, the broom is still in your hand!''

James sighted angrily and gave her the broom. He turned around, exited the room and went down the hall in the opposite direction. What is he going to do without his Nimbus? He knew that first years in Hogwarts weren't allowed to have a broom, but he didn't care. The only thing that occupied his mind at the moment was how to take it back from his mother and hide it back in his suitcase.

He remembered a perfect idea. He went back to his room, but didn't enter it. He hid himself behind the closest cupboard in the hall. He stood there and waited until his mother left the room. Then he silently went in, rumbled the suitcase as fast as he could and found what he was looking for: an invisibility cloak. He didn't take any trouble in putting his things back in his suitcase because he didn't want to get his mother out of sight.

He exited the room, cloak over his head, and went as fast as he could towards the stairs to catch up on his mom. He suddenly slowed down. He must've made too much noise, for Mrs. Potter suddenly turned around and looked suspiciously up the stairs. James stopped like stone, so that she wouldn't discover him. It looked like his effort used its cause, because Mrs. Potter turned around again and went to ground floor, obviously thinking that she only imagined something.

James went behind her again, and he soon realized that she went to that 'scary' basement. She must've thought that James won't be looking for his broom here. James waited until she came out and went upstairs again. After that, he went to the basement himself. He didn't immediately see the broom, so he turned the light on. He searched entire basement again, but not a trace of a broom. Where did she put it? And then he noticed a wardrobe behind some old butterbeer bottles, covered with black cloak, so he could barely see it. He sighted out of relief when he opened the wardrobe and at last saw his broom. He hid the broom under his cloak, too, turned the light off, and went out of the basement.

He was very careful when he entered his room this time. He slightly opened the door and slipped in. Luckily, no one was in there this time. He went to his suitcase and threw the rest of his stuff out so that he could put his broom and his cloak at the mere bottom of it. He first put the broom in, and then he threw his cloak over it. He stepped back to see the result. He couldn't see nor the broom, nor the cloak. He looked at the empty bottom of the suitcase. He congratulated himself on a work well done and started to put other things in his suitcase.

Sirius landed goofily in the small, deserted street close to King's Cross. He hurried so much that he nearly bumped in the floor with his broom. He opened his suitcase and quickly out his broom in it. He started to pull his suitcase and soon came to the wall that separated platform nine and three quarters from the rest of the King Cross' platforms. If he depended only on his parents, he would probably stand here, not knowing how to move on, which would cause him to come late on the train. But, luckily, he had clever people in his family, too. It is true that they were rare, but they did exist. That caused that his uncle Alphard told him that he only needed to get through that wall and he'll get to the platform. He did so, and he soon felt strong sense of cats and owls that were mewing and hooting loudly.

Sirius saw that nearly any student was left at the platform. They were all already in the train. Sirius ran towards the train as fast as the heavy suitcase allowed him, and then he saw that the same started moving. He caught on the train with his hands and started to run by it, but then, luckily, someone opened the door. He instantly jumped on the train and started to pull his suitcase in, with the help of the boy with black, messy hair.

''Thank you,'' he said, when they both were, along with the suitcase, safe and sound on the train. Sirius saw that the boy too probably just got in, because next to him stood identical suitcase.

''You're welcome,'' the boy answered. ''I'm James Potter, by the way. And you are?''

''What? Um… Sirius Black,'' Sirius answered, still under a bit of a shock for the previous event.

James went quiet for a moment, looking at Sirius. He heard that the Blacks are very suspicious family, doing black magic and stuff.

'You haven't found the compartment yet, either?'' Sirius asked James, after he calmed himself properly.

''No… No, I haven't. But I went towards this one here, next to us, which I thought was empty. But then I saw you chasing the train so…'' he answered.

''Let's go over there, then,'' Sirius said, as he went down the hall.

It turned out that the James's empty compartment wasn't empty after all. In there sat a brown haired boy, his head buried deep into a book.

''What now?'' Sirius asked James.

'Well we could enter here none the less. I suppose the rest of the train is full, judging by the compartments we just passed,'' he answered.

''Ok,'' Sirius agreed, opening the compartment door. ''Is it free?'' he asked the boy who lifted his look of the book. James noticed he looks pretty peaky.

''Yes. Yes, come in,'' the boy answered.

''Sirius Black,'' Sirius introduced himself enthusiastically, offering him his hand.

''Remus Lupin,'' he answered, while Sirius shook his hand with all his might. The good mood was slowly coming back to him. ''And this is James Potter,'' he said, pointing at James.

The two of them put their suitcases in the compartment drawer and settled themselves comfortably. James took the magazine _Quidditch Today _and started reading. ''Did you know that Wasps beat Arrows in semifinal?''

''Yeah,'' Sirius answered. ''This year the cup must be theirs, which I'm rooting for since I was born, I guess.''

''Really? They're my favorite club too. I've got a whole collection of their rosettes at home.''

''And you, Remus? Who do you root for?'' Sirius asked.

''Well… I don't really watch Quidditch,'' Remus answered behind his book.

''You don't watch Quidditch?'' James was bewildered. ''Well, you've got to start, mate. It's the best sport in the world!''

''And look at this,'' he continued and got off his seat to come to his suitcase. He looked through it again and got his Nimbus out.

''Is it…'' Sirius started.

''Yes. The one and only. 99, 42 miles per hour with the good wind in its tail. Turning 360 degrees on the spot! I had problems with getting it out of the house, but I managed it somehow. I got it for this Christmas. It's perfect, isn't it?''

Sirius was staring at the broomstick with the expression of utter admiration on his face, but it looked like it didn't leave that much impression on Remus.

''It's good,'' he said and went back to his book.

''Good? That is, my dear, the best broom in the whole world!'' James mutinied.

''Whatever,'' Remus answered.

James returned to his magazine, deeply hurt, while Sirius started to study the broomstick. He was soon bored with it, so he started to look out the window. They were just passing a meadow where he could see horses in the distance. Sirius looked at them, and when they disappeared out of his sight, he just started to stare at nothing in particular.

''I'm bored,'' he said after a few minutes.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you like it. Once again I remind you to REVIEW. And if you see any errors (like you won't, hah!), tell me.**

**Cheers! **


	2. The First One Together

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post, but I was busy. And I don't get much reviews (read: only one) so there isn't much encouragment from your side, eather. I know there is more of you reading this, so please, PLEASE review!! I would be very tankful and the next chapter would come up much faster. On with the story now... **

In that moment, another two boys entered their compartment. One was a little bit taller, skinny, with a mean look on his face, and the other had big greasy hair and especially crooked nose.

''You must be Black,'' the latter addressed Sirius. ''We only dropped by to ask you if you would want to go to our compartment. After all, we will share our dorm for the next seven years.''

''What dorm?'' Sirius asked. ''What are you talking about?''

''Well, the Slytherin dormitory, of course. What did you think? After all, the whole Black family belonged to Slytherin, so you will probably, too,'' the greasy boy answered.

James turned to Sirius. Remus peaked from behind his book.

''I don't know who will I share my dormitory with, but I know with whom I won't. I don't have any intention to get to the same house as the rest of my family,'' Sirius snapped back.

James turned to the other two again and Remus got back to his book again, though his eyes weren't moving.

''What? Where will you get then?'' The boy said again. '' You must be very stupid to think you will get away with it just like that if you get somewhere else. You must be a shame for your family, hanging out with Mudbloods like that.''

Sirius stood up. The boy backed out a little.

''Let's go, Snape,'' the skinny one said. ''Let's go, we don't have nothing to ask for here anymore.''

Snape scanned the room, and then turned around and went out to a hall with his friend.

James looked to Sirius, who sat on his seat again, angry. ''Looks like a fine guy, after all,'' he thought. ''Hey, did you just said you were bored?'' he asked Sirius.

''Yeah. Why?'' He answered.

''Because I have a good plan to make us _much more_ entertained,'' James said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

He stood up and started rummaging through his trunk again. Sirius stood up with him. ''What do you have in mind?'' He asked him.

''A little joke on Snape's account,'' James answered. Sirius smiled. James swore silently. ''I forgot my dungbombs,'' he said.

''Hey, no problem,'' Sirius said, taking out a package out of his own trunk carefully.

''Perfect!'' James said with admiration, taking the bombs away from Sirius. ''Now we only need someone to turn off their attention.''

''No problem!'' Remus, who in the meantime left his book and stood up from his seat, said.

''Oh, Mister Quidditch-hater! You want some action too?'' James said to him, but without any anger in his voice.

''As a matter of fact, I am, Mister Takes-all-seriously. I never even said I hate Quidditch. I only said I think there are more important things in this world.''

''Ok, then. I will forget the thing about the Quidditch, you forget my sarcasm. Are we even now?''

''It's alright, mate,'' Remus said with a smile. ''So, what's the plan?''

Sirius, James and Remus slowly walked the train hallway, like they wouldn't be up to something even in their dreams. They went to the front part of the train, where Remus said is a prefect carriage. That was their destination for the first part of a prank.

''There's one,'' Sirius warned, whispering and nodding his head at the hallway in front of them.

All three of them hurried to come towards the boy, who was, obviously, five years older than themselves, though the difference between him and Sirius wasn't that big, given that Sirius looked much matured for his age.

''Hey, mate!'' Sirius said, throwing his hand friendly over the man's shoulder. ''My friends here,'' he showed to Remus and James, ''were wondering if there is a house elf or something somewhere here to clean our compartment. One guy got sick there and… well, you know how it goes…''

''Well, if someone's sick, you should address the personnel…''

''Well that's why we came to get you, didn't we?'' Sirius interrupted him. ''But he's not ill. He only got a bit sick from the train ride. He's ok again, now. The thing you wouldn't say about the compartment.''

''Well if it's like that, I'll send someone to check that out. Which compartment are you in?'' the other asked.

''23/A. Two carriages away from this one,'' Sirius answered.

''I'll come there for about ten minutes, after I find someone to fix that up,'' the boy said, going away.

''But 23/A is not our compartment,'' James said, after there was enough distance between them that he couldn't hear them.

''Correct,'' Sirius answered him. ''But it _is_ old Snape's.''

James figured out what Sirius was pointing at, and grinned.

''Do you have it?'' Remus asked.

Sirius opened the fist he was keeping clenched hard until then to reveal a small, blue-bronze badge, with a big engraved 'P' on it.

''Excellent,'' said Remus.

They went to the next carriage all together, stopping between that one, and the one they just were in. Sirius got out James's cloak from underneath his robe and got it over all three of them. They vanished in an instant.

They now slowly moved towards the 23/A compartment. When they came close to it, Remus attached the prefect badge on his robe carefully, getting out from under the cloak. He wouldn't do that usually, but that guy was really terrible and he deserved the proper punishment.

Remus got his chest out, coming superiorly in Snape's compartment. Next to Snape were some other boys, all repulsive in some way.

''You got all calm now, seeing myself coming, didn't you?'' Remus addressed them, his voice as serious as he could make it. 'What? You're not as brave as you were when you were ravaging other compartments?''

''What other compartments?'' one of them that was fatter than the others asked.

''You know too well what other compartments! Don't make this even worse for yourselves! Go at once at the prefect carriage to a conversation.''

''But…'' the skinny one from before started.

''At once!'' Remus said angrily.

All of them got up and went towards the door except for Snape, who stayed seated, but when Remus threw him another sharp look, he stood up too, watching Remus closely as he passed, like he was suspecting something. Remus got scared they will be revealed, but covered it quickly.

He went out after them and discovered that they were all still standing in the hall. ''And what are you waiting for now? I hope that you don't think I will accompany you there? You just go, nice and slow. And don't make any turns. I'm watching you,'' he said.

Snape and the others went towards the front part of the train, and Remus gave the signal to Sirius and James, who came in the compartment 23/A as fast as they could.

Sirius was laughing so hard he thought his ribs would fall off. He couldn't say a word.

''What's wrong with him?'' Remus asked.

James showed he doesn't know, watching his new friend.

''You should… ha, ha, ha… you should…'' Sirius breathed through his laughter.

''What should I?'' Remus asked, frowning.

''You should see your face,'' Sirius said, wiping tears off of his eyes. ''Don't make any turns!'' he said, doing a Remus imitation, laughing again.

James only rolled his eyes to Remus. ''Leave him be,'' he said as he passed.

James and Remus entered the compartment, getting the stuff they needed out of their bag. Sirius entered the compartment too, after a couple of minutes, still red, his eyes teary.

''Where was Snape sitting?'' James asked Remus.

Remus just pointed one place, continuing to study instructions on fleepowder.

When he figured out how it worked, he started to spill it on the robes in the suitcases of his future fellow students.

In the meantime, James and Sirius were entertained with preparing revenge for Snape himself. They opened the dungbomb bag carefully and, getting three dungbombs out, started to unscrew them. They only put on the corks on so they could stop the smoke coming out before it should.

''They're coming back,'' Remus said, a little bit panicked, while he was putting fleepowder on the last robe, noticing Snape and the others coming closer down the hall of the neighbor carriage.

Sirius and James put the dungbombs as fast as they could, but still carefully, on the place where Snape was sitting. They were lucky that all the seats were filled with various pumpkin juice cans and paper wraps, so it was not very possible that anyone would notice dungbombs. They hid themselves under the cloak quickly, and rushed out of compartment, not going to theirs, though, but staying near to see what happens.

Snape's gang was going back angrily. ''Someone is making fools of us!'' Snape was saying, madly. ''And that 'prefect' looked familiar, just so that you know. As if I've already seen him somewhere!''

Remus swore silently to his chin. The group of boys entered their compartment. They continued to discuss the previous event. As it seemed, they went to the prefect carriage, where everyone was looking funny at them, and when they explained whet happened, they only laughed. They thought it was outrages that someone managed to trick them like that and it was a real shame. As Remus, James and Sirius thought, it was a moment to remember.

And then it happened. Snape, who was walking unsteady through the compartment till then, sat on his seat. In the next few second, a laud bang was heard, and from under Snape's backside, smoke began to rise.

''Remus!'' James reminded his friend, who was staring at the compartment.

''Oh, yeah,'' Remus said, reaching with his hand carrying a wand, to keyhole, sealing it magically.

Remus, Sirius and James heard disgusted yells from the inside of the compartment. Snape and the others must've been choking. One of them tried to open the door to come out, but he couldn't. The fat one rose too, but even he couldn't brake through Remus's spell. Sirius, Remus and James gave themselves fives. Snape rose from his seat, so that someone looked there, he could see squashed dungbombs nicely. But the thing was that everyone was watching at the door, trying to open it, and when Snape joined them, they all backed away from him, obviously thinking he could let it off again.

The three under the cloak tried to hold back their laughs with all force, though their eyes were already full of tears.

And then the even bigger trouble for those who were in the compartment came. Down the hall came the one prefect from whom Sirius had 'borrowed' the badge, with few more people following him. When they came to compartment 23/A, they stopped, and started to stare in now almost entirely white room astonishingly. When the boys saw them, they started to hit the door of compartment almost maniacally.

James, Sirius and Remus couldn't hold themselves any longer. They got into fits of laughter and almost fell off their feet. But holding the laughter back wasn't even necessary any more because from other compartments came other students, watching what was happening, and when that mixed up with the noise that the prefects and Snape's buddies were making, the real chaos broke up.

When the prefects finally realized that they are not going to open the compartment door in normal way, they cast a counter spell and Snape's friends ran out like the dragon itself was after them.

''Who did this?'' one of the prefects said angrily. ''This is outrageous! Never, in the history of Hogwarts…''

''Is it my fault that he had to let it out in the middle of the ride, in front of everyone?'' one of those that were stuck in the compartment, angry himself, said, pointing at Snape.

''What?'' Snape said. '' I didn't let out anything. I sat on my spot and the thing just started to smoke.''

''What thing? What are you talking about?'' the prefect asked.

''Hey, we found this on the seat,'' the one stolen prefect said, bringing dungbombs in his hand. Sirius, Remus and James stopped laughing.

''Who did this?'' the one that was questioning Snape asked. ''Who did this?'' Silence. ''Alright. When no one will report, this will go under investigation.''

The three under the cloak relieved.

''And you, young boy, will have detention tomorrow night,'' he addressed Snape. ''Because you didn't look out where you were sitting,'' he added after he saw Snape was opening his mouth to defend himself. The prefects turned around and left, leaving one of them to look out for more defenses.

James, Sirius and James got into fits again, and Sirius thought Snape looked in their direction. He nudged James, who nudged Remus, and they all got quiet.

Snape turned around and went towards his compartment again, although one could say he remembered where he knew that Ravenclaw prefect from.


End file.
